Un regrettable accident
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Après la mort de Dragon Rouge, Will et Hannibal fuient à travers l'Europe. Will rejoint une troupe de théâtre, et préférerait que ses collègues comédiens demeurent vivants et entiers le plus longtemps possible. Hannibal promet de bien se tenir... Ou, au moins, d'essayer. [Challenge juillet du collectif NONAME]. OS post saison 3.


**Salut mes cobayes, ça roule?**

 **Je me relance sur ce magnifique (mais néanmoins désespérément vide) fandom, non sans déplaisir! Cet OS s'inscrit dans le cadre du challenge de juillet du collectif NONAME, et j'ai choisi le thème " oups". J'espère que ce petit amusement saura vous distraire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Êtes-vous sûr?

\- Merci, docteur Lecter, mais j'ai l'estomac légèrement noué...

L'ancien psychiatre laissa un minuscule sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Allons donc. Une représentation publique vous angoisse, après tout ce que vous avez vu, et fait, pour le FBI?

Will grogna, peinant à s'en sortir avec son noeud de cravate.

\- Vous ne devriez pas y aller le ventre vide, insista Hannibal.

Il attira vers eux un plateau de cuivre sur lequel reposaient quelques roses magnifiquement exécutées à l'aide de jambon Serrano. " Jambon."

Will Graham se débattait comme un beau diable avec le tissu noir de sa cravate. Il faut dire que sans miroir, et avec les mains légèrement moites et tremblantes, l'exercice se révélait périlleux.

\- J'ai les mains prises, avança-t-il pour son collègue qui lui présentait le plateau.

Hannibal soupira, mais ne se résigna pas pour autant. Avec délicatesse, il se saisit d'une des roses et attendit patiemment que ce geste prenne un sens dans le cerveau de Will. Le profiler suspendit son combat contre la cravate. Les doigts d'Hannibal effleurèrent ses lèvres avant d'y déposer la gourmandise salée.

Will ferma les yeux, goûtant avec plaisir à l'arôme puissant de la viande finement tranchée, salée, laissée à macéré vingt-huit jours dans un assaisonnement connu d'Hannibal seulement, puis ensevelie dans une caisse contenant des cendres et laissée six mois à sécher. Un délice, aux arômes tertiaires voluptueux, effluves entêtantes de fumée, des épices subtiles mises en valeur par le choix de la viande en elle-même.

Will soupira, ses muscles légèrement détendus.

\- Bien, apprécia Hannibal, essuyant consciencieusement ses mains dans un torchon de cuisine. Et maintenant, voyons ceci.

Il s'approcha de son collègue, lui fit face, l'observa un instant. Il déplissa avec douceur la manche de son costume, apprécia l'odeur de l'eau de toilette choisie par Will - il avait enfin consenti à abandonner son horrible after-shave. Ses doigts habiles vinrent retirer la cravate complètement.

\- A ce stade, il faut reprendre depuis le début, se désola-t-il.

Il prit son temps pour nouer l'ensemble. Will se laissa faire, la tension revenant peu à peu dans ses épaules.

Avoir les mains de l'éventreur de Chesapeake aussi près de sa gorge n'avait rien de rassurant.

Même s'ils fuyaient ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant, Will n'avait jamais, au grand jamais l'esprit tranquille, lorsqu'il se trouvait aussi proche du psychiatre. Trois mois, depuis "l'incident" Dragon Rouge, trois mois qu'ils fuyaient à travers l'Europe, s'établissant pour une semaine ou deux dans des villes sélectionnées avec soin par Hannibal.

Cependant, Londres était différente.

Ils se plaisaient ici, dans leur appartement chic au Nord de _Hyde Park_. L'architecture victorienne était séduisante, et l'endroit meublé avec goût. Des finitions en marbre enjolivaient les boiseries des murs et des plafonds. Un petit jardin, cerné de colonnes doriques, agrémentait sympathiquement l'ensemble. Appréciable également : l'hétérogénéité des Londoniens leur conférait une invisibilité appréciable. Parmi la fourmilière, ils étaient indétectables.

Hannibal, subtilement, laissa un doigt caresser la jugulaire de Will alors qu'il finissait de nouer la cravate. Menace à peine voilée.

\- Je suis ravi de venir apprécier votre performance, commenca-t-il. Il m'a traversé l'esprit que ce pourrait être une occasion rêvée, pour vous, de me livrer aux autorités...

Will grimaça un rictus.

\- Tout comme il me traverse l'esprit, depuis trois mois, que vous m'emmenez à travers l'Europe dans le seul et unique but de m'engraisser de plats divins afin de me cuisiner à votre goût.

Un sourire satisfait ourla les lèvres du grand homme.

\- Nous ne pourrons jamais savoir, n'est-ce pas?

A son tour, l'empathe sourit.

Non, ils ne pourraient jamais savoir. Ils ne pourraient jamais avoir confiance. L'un persuadé que l'autre le livrerait à la première occasion, retournant subitement sa veste, l'autre convaincu que le premier finirait par l'assaisonner avant de le faire rôtir et de déguster chacun de ses organes. Quelle étrange relation était-ce là.

Hannibal tapota la poitrine de son jeune protégé, aplatissant les dernières plis rebelles de la chemise, appréciant l'élégance qui se dégageait de l'ensemble vestimentaire.

\- Hannibal...

Le psychiatre appréciait l'usage de son prénom dans la bouche de son complice. Néanmoins, il le connaissait bien : cette voix mielleuse, ce regard percutant... Will avait une faveur à demander, ou un message à faire passer.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il me serait désagréable de voir l'un des membres de la troupe disparaître?

Devant le silence éloquent de l'autre, Will poursuivit :

\- J'aime ce que je fais, ici. Nous avons une bonne alchimie ensemble. Ce serait regrettable que l'un d'entre eux ne meurt en d'horribles circonstances : nous serions alors obligés de partir, vous et moi, de quitter cette ville, et je devrais retrouver une nouvelle troupe.

\- Ce serait fâcheux en effet, concéda Hannibal.

Il dévoila ses dents dans un sourire carnassier et se pencha en avant pour murmurer à l'oreille du brun :

\- Je me conduirais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

L'éclairage jaune et doux embrasait le rouge de la salle.

Les fauteuils de velours s'étalaient sur deux niveaux, sous des galeries pourpres passementées de tissu couleur or.

La salle du _dominion theatre_ impressionnait le chaland, mais elle laissait Hannibal de marbre. Lui-même, au rang des théâtres Londoniens, avait une préférence pour _l'Appolo theatre_ , monument classé dont une partie du plafond s'était écroulée en 2013, pour un bilan de plus de soixante-quinze blessés. Terrible punition pour de simples amateurs d'arts.

Hannibal s'installa sous l'une des voûtes ciselées, avec une belle vue franche sur la scène. Il retourna un hochement de tête poli à ses voisins avant de s'asseoir, non sans avoir nonchalamment ouvert le bouton de sa veste de costume.

Le bleu foncé qu'il avait choisi pour l'occasion se mariait très bien à la teinte de la salle.

Le psychiatre se laissa un instant distraire par les murmures oisifs des conversations empruntées qui serpentaient dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas foule, ce soir. Il faut dire que la petite troupe que Will avait rejointe ne disposait pas d'une renommée considérable. Quelques contacts bien placés avaient cependant permis au directeur de la troupe de réserver cette prestigieuse scène pour une semaine de représentation.

Le souvenir d'une discussion à ce sujet, survenue quelques semaines plus tôt, vint troubler les pensées d'Hannibal.

* * *

 _\- Du théâtre?_

 _-Est-ce là si choquant?_

 _\- La seule chose qui me choquerait davantage que de voir Will Graham monter sur les planches, ce serait de me retrouver moi même dans un bar PMU à parier sur les résultats des matchs sportifs._

 _Will avait secoué la tête. L'image mentale qu' Hannibal venait de matérialiser dans son esprit devait lui déplaire. Il regrettait de devoir s'expliquer avec des mots._

 _\- J'ai passé ma vie à faire semblant, docteur Lecter. Et à ne pas savoir faire très bien semblant, comme vous avez pu le constater. J'ai besoin de... M'ajuster- il avait choisi précisément ce mot- au nouveau costume que vous m'avez fait tailler._

 _Depuis Dragon Rouge, ils n'avaient tué que deux fois. Ensemble, de manière non préméditée. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, pourrait-on dire. L'occasion s'était présentée, ils l'avaient saisie. Will remplaçait Bedelia à ses côtés désormais. Il lui avait proposé : " observer, ou participer?" Et Will avait choisi de participer. Les deux fois._

 _Les émotions se lisaient facilement sur son visage. Hannibal n'avait jamais douté de pouvoir le corrompre, de réussir à l'amener à lui. Il avait lu, deviné, chacun des doutes de Will, chacun de ses troubles, l'ensemble de sa lutte contre lui-même afin de déterminer sa réelle identité._

 _Sa vraie nature._

 _Et maintenant qu'Hannibal l'avait aidé à trancher , à se révéler, il était peut-être temps, en effet, d'apprendre à se comporter comme le chasseur qu'il était._ _Pour cela, mieux valait savoir se dissimuler parmi les hommes._

 _Nul doute que l'expression scénique l'y aiderait._

 _\- Et puis, je vous vois mal vous opposer à une démarche de ma part visant non seulement à évoluer, mais aussi à promouvoir l'art._

 _Hannibal l'avait contemplé, songeur._

 _Sa physionomie atypique, son regard expressif, les micro expressions de son visage..._

 _Il ferait un excellent comédien._

* * *

La pièce en elle-même n'était pas très bien écrite. Une création du directeur de la troupe, des dialogues pompeux, un scénario désagréablement classique, une mise en scène pataude.

L'interprétation de Will était, elle, fabuleuse. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le rôle du général grec Alcide luttant contre son propre frère,Titus, pour l'amour d'une femme. L'empathe parvenait même à ôter de ses lignes de texte l'aspect ronflant et ridicule omniprésent partout ailleurs, et les spectateurs gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur son visage, merveille d'expressions. S'y mêlaient amour transi, détermination, fièvre de la bataille et mélancolie profonde.

Un délice.

Le jeune homme portait en outre divinement bien la toge, et les plis du tissu blanc soulignaient sa silhouette athlétique.

Hannibal lui-même dû reconnaître que la prestation était grandiose, et que Will, aussi doué dans cette pièce médiocre, ressemblait à un magnifique diamant juché sur une bague en plastique bosselée.

L'homme qui lui donnait la réplique, dans le rôle du frère Titus, paraissait lui-même subjugué.

La langue d'Hannibal claqua contre son palais délicat, réprobatrice.

Cet homme était aussi mauvais que Will était bon. Son accent espagnol, subtil, n'aidait pas à se projeter dans la Grèce antique. Il aurait pu avoir une certaine prestance, étant donné son physique avantageux : ses belles boucles noires, ses yeux couleur chocolat. Il aurait pu, si ses pupilles n'avaient pas trahi à chaque seconde une admiration sans borne pour le jeu d'acteur de son collègue. Ce manque de subtilité était désagréable à voir : il arrachait le spectateur à la réalité créée par Will, pour lui remémorer sauvagement que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, que rien n'existait vraiment.

Vulgaire.

Son rôle était fade, et plat. Et son personnage, censé détester son frère, manquait cruellement de crédibilité. Probablement à cause de cette manie qu'avait le jeune homme de dévorer Will des yeux à chacune de ses tirades.

\- Ah! Soit, mon ami, s'il le faut, battons-nous! Le coeur d'Eugénie sera mien, dusse-je y perdre la vie et mon âme!

Disant cela, l'Espagnol tira l'épée de son costume, une vulgaire imitation probablement réalisée en papier mâché.

Les frères Alcide et Titus se lancèrent alors dans une chorégraphie empesée, entrecoupée d'injonctions du type " prend garde manant" et autres " seule la mort saura m'arrêter".

Après dix minutes de ces simagrées, Alcide perdit son épée sur un coup savant de Titus, et dégaina une petite dague dissimulée dans les plis de sa toge. Dans un geste plein d'élan, Will planta la lame dans le torse de l'Espagnol, arrachant un "oh" à la foule, public s'émouvant de peu. Alcide attrapa son frère chancelant, le suppliant de garder conscience, le tenant dans ses bras alors que la mort l'emportait.

Hannibal sourit devant ces ficelles éculées mais apprécia néanmoins le monologue parfaitement maîtrisé de son ami, criante tirade de désespoir, de regrets amers et d'auto dépréciation. Hannibal sourit un peu moins en voyant que l'Espagnol, supposé mort dans les bras de son frère, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir un oeil de temps à autres pour observer le visage de Will, fasciné.

Cet imbécile gâchait la finale de la pièce, à couver l'autre de son regard énamouré. Dans la salle, le public frissonnait, touché par l'interprétation et la profondeur des dialogues. Hannibal soupira, conscient d'être entouré de créatures dépourvues de bon goût et de connaissances basiques en matière artistique.

Will sauvait la pièce, mais le tout restait tout de même très passable ; pas de quoi se pâmer, et le psychiatre fusilla du regard deux midinettes assises quelques rangées devant lui qui s'éventaient, soit disant transpercées d'émotions cathartiques. Encore : la faiblesse de la mise en scène aurait pu être pardonnée, cachée derrière le jeu des acteurs, et la faiblesse du texte serait passer inaperçue, s'il avait été tout entier dans la bouche de Will. Mais cet imposteur, ce rat qui osait se définir comme " acteur", cet Espagnol vulgaire serré dans les bras de Will pleurant la mort de son frère, c'était plus que ce que le bon goût ne pouvait tolérer.

Le rideau tomba sur la scène dramatique finale et une nuée d'applaudissements enjouée salua la performance.

Hannibal s'y joignit de manière plus mesurée, un léger pli de contrariété barrant son front. Will valait mille fois mieux que ça. Il se promit de tirer une ou deux ficelles pour lui faire rejoindre une compagnie digne de ce nom.

La troupe revint sur le devant de la scène pour saluer, et Hannibal avisa, non sans déplaisir, le mauvais comédien s'empresser à la droite de Will, pour une accolade chaleureuse sous les applaudissements. Pressé de quitter cette atmosphère de piètre qualité artistique, Hannibal se redressa, reboutonna sa veste et s'éclipsa rapidement de la rangée de sièges roses, alors que les comédiens quittaient la scène.

Il louvoya entre les spectateurs, faux bourgeois et vrais plébéiens qui échangeaient leurs impressions ridicules sur le "chef d'oeuvre". Bientôt, il devina les loges, et l'odeur du parfum de Will le guida jusqu'à la pièce qui lui était réservée.

Il frappa poliment. Son ancien patient vint lui ouvrir, toujours vêtu de sa toge, une serviette en main pour sécher ses boucles luisantes de sueur.

Hannibal crut qu'une antique statue grecque venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Son admiration fondit rapidement en entendant un accent Espagnol à l'autre bout de la loge. Will s'éclipsa pour laisser entrer son complice.

\- Javier Cruz, je te présente mon ami Lloyd Logan, expliqua-t-il, utilisant le nom d'emprunt d'Hannibal en ce pays.

L'Espagnol sourit franchement, tendant une main accueillante vers le nouveau venu. Hannibal retint un grincement de dents en découvrant que Will tutoyait aisément l'objet de disgrâce qui continuait à le dévorer des yeux, même hors de la scène.

\- Qu'avez-vous pensé de la pièce, mon ami? interrogea Will, l'oeil brillant.

\- Le seul intérêt de ce ramassis de mièvreries était bien votre qualité de jeu, répondit très franchement Hannibal, comme si Javier n'avait pas été dans la pièce.

Les deux comédiens rirent, amusés.

Javier s'approcha de son collègue, et lui serra affectueusement l'épaule. Un peu trop affectueusement.

\- Vous avez raison, sir Logan. Sans votre ami, Dieu sait que l'oeuvre serait bien fade...

Ce geste à la fois familier et disgracieux acheva d'agacer le psychiatre. Il lui semblait qu'un mendiant malpropre caressait de ses mains crasseuses le buste de marbre d'une Artémis sculptée.

Impensable.

C'en était trop pour lui, et un mélange d'exaspération et de colère froide et maîtrisée le submergea. D'un pas, il combla la distance qui le séparait de l'énergumène. Ce dernier ne vit rien venir : il souriait encore lorsque le docteur Lecter lui brisa la nuque d'un mouvement sec. Propre et précis. Le craquement résonna dans la loge, suivi du bruit sourd du corps qui s'effondre. Un instant de silence s'étira entre Will et Hannibal, sans qu'aucun des deux n'aie le moindre regard pour le corps sans vie affalé au sol.

Un tic nerveux agita la joue de Will. Une marque d'agacement.

\- Docteur Lecter... Vous m'aviez promis.

Hannibal croisa les mains dans le dos, bien droit devant son allié. Il haussa une épaule fataliste, l'air vaguement - très vaguement- désolé.

\- Oups? tenta-t-il, mais l'ombre d'un sourire démentait ce propos incongru dans sa bouche.

Will soupira, dégrafa le tissu qui lui servait de toge et qui recouvrait son pantalon de flanelle grise, tournant le dos à Hannibal le temps d'enfiler sa chemise qui trônait sur une fauteuil rembourré.

\- Je suis désolé, tenta de nouveau le grand homme. Ca m'a échappé. Un regrettable accident, vraiment... Une petite erreur. L'erreur est humaine. Je me suis laissé emporté. Toutefois, la troupe s'en portera mieux, je vous le garantis.

\- D'autant mieux que je n'en ferais plus partie, siffla Will, enfilant ses chaussures de mauvaise grâce.

Hannibal le rejoignit, s'accroupit en face de lui. Sa présence magnétique suffit à chasser un peu de la mauvaise humeur de l'empathe. Une main se posa sur son genou, et Will sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

\- J'escompte me faire pardonner. Notre ami, à défaut d'être un bon comédien, pourrait faire un assortiment de Tapas tout à fait satisfaisant.

Will goûta étrangement cette plaisanterie.

Il songea un instant aux deux meurtres qu'ils avaient commis depuis Dragon Rouge. Un serveur, dans un restaurant, avenant, un peu tactile, volontiers séducteur. Hannibal l'avait jugé vulgaire de leur proposer un Sauterne pour accompagner le tartare de saumon. Disgracieux et inélégant. Ils l'avaient recroisé, à la fin de son service. Dommage pour lui. Le second était la couturière qu'ils avaient choisie à Paris. Hannibal avait insisté pour offrir à Will des vêtements dignes de ce nom, mais n'avait pas apprécié les goûts avant-gardistes de la jeune femme. L'ancien profiler fronça les sourcils. A bien y repenser,était-ce ses goûts en matière de taffetas, ou ses main un peu trop baladeuses et ses regards appuyés, qui avaient déplut au grand homme? La vérité, insaisissable, jeu d'ombre et de lumière, se dérobait partiellement à son regard.

Il eut un rictus.

\- Docteur Lecter... Seriez-vous jaloux?

Hannibal ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui opposer son visage serein. Il éluda d'un silence.

Devant le mutisme de son compagnon,Will hocha la tête.

\- Va pour les tapas. Quelle est notre prochaine destination?

\- Vienne est magnifique, à cette époque de l'année, répondit Hannibal en se redressant.

Will eut toute la peine du monde à détacher son regard du genou où la main d'Hannibal reposait quelques secondes auparavant. Sa peau le brûlait presque.

Hannibal reporta son attention sur le corps qui se vidait peu à peu de ses humeurs sur la moquette couleur crème.

\- Observer, ou participer?

L'adrénaline s'écoula dans les veines de Will, l'électrisant, fouettant ses muscles, faisant battre son coeur plus vite et plus fort.

-Vous me demandez ça un peu tard...

Mais le regard pesant d'Hannibal attendait une réponse.

Will, ses mains crispées sur l'accoudoir du siège, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Participer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS mes cobayes! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis!**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
